Master of the Mist
by StallionWolf
Summary: A chance encounter between a wandering swordsman and a young boy changes the young boy's future...forever.
1. Intro

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo**

 **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

"I never thought I'd end up wandering this far after Itachi died." A man said as he wandered through a forest in a black cloak embroidered with red clouds. Across his chest was a brown holster going over his right shoulder. Attached to his back was a large bandaged object with a handle wrapped in yellow cloth with a skull decoration on the bottom of the handle. The man had light blue skin with black markings over his eyes and three markings resembling a shark's gills on his cheeks. He had a headband that covered his ears that had a metal plate on the front of it with a slash going through a symbol resembling mist. His dark-blue hair spiked forwards in a style reminiscent of a shark's fin.

Pidgey and Spearow flew off at the sight of the man, and the few brave enough to try were quickly swatted aside by the bandaged object. He then stopped walking forward with his sandal-ed feet and gazed upon a boy no older than five running around the clearing with a few rat-like creatures. The boy was small and wore a yellow shirt with blue shorts and had scruffy black hair. It was at this point that the boy ran into the giant shark-like man.

"Oof!" The boy said, falling down onto his rear end as he rubbed his head.

"Why that was quite rude to bump into me like that. Don't you know guppies like you should avoid sharks like myself." The man said, grabbing the bandaged object and holding it on the boy's shoulder. The man grinned, revealing a mouth filled with shark-like teeth. The bandaged object squirmed, and the man let out a breath in confusion as his expression became perplexed.

'This boy. He has very little charka so far...but the flavor...Samehada loves it.' The man thought, 'I've never seen Samehada act like this before. Whatever the kind of animals that are around here, the flavor of their energy has intermingled with his. It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet for Samehada.'

Bandages ripped, revealing dark blue-almost purple metal scales facing backwards like the specialized teeth that made up a shark's skin. These scales brushed up against the boy and rippled slightly as the boy pressed his hand against Samehada.

The man let out a sigh and pulled Samehada back onto his back, where it shivered and clacked.

"That's a cool thing you have there mister!" The boy said, eyeing Samehada.

"Samehada isn't a thing, it's a sword. One of the 7 legendary swords of the Mist." The man said, giving a toothy grin to the boy "And I am Kisame Hoshigaki; formerly of the Hidden Mist Village, on of the Seven Ninja Swordsman. I earned the moniker Monster of the Hidden Mist."

"I'm Ash Ketchum; Future Pokemon Master!" Ash said, standing proudly.

'The usual tradition is that those who kill the Seven Swordsman gain their swords...but, Samehada is particularly picky. I have an opportunity to train the Second Coming of the Monster of the Mist...and I'm not going to let that opportunity slip by. That way I can hopefully die a decent death.'


	2. A Journey begins

**Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

 **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ** _Please note that while All of Kisame's techniques will be shown; Ash will have 2 more than Kisame's 12 known techniques that exist in both the Manga AND Anime._** **  
**  
A boy around ten years of age stood in a forest reading over a scroll in his hand; with 13 scrolls scattered around him with a green backpack by them. The boy had a black sleeveless shirt on, revealing gill like black markings on his shoulders, a brown belt and black pants. He had markings on his cheeks like a sideways lightning bolt or an elongated "z" with messy black hair. His teeth were pointed and shark-like, and on his left index finger was a gray ring with a yellow gem with the kanji for "South" " **南** " on it in black. A brown sash was around him over his right shoulder with Samehada on his back. He also wore black running shoes on his feet. The sun shone brightly, the angle suggesting that it was early afternoon.

"Kisame-sensei could only train me for a couple months. Then he left these scrolls for me to learn from." The boy, Ash, said as Samehada shivered as it absorbed some of his charka. "That's why I constantly drained my chakra practicing techniques, so my chakra reserves would grow larger. Then...a shark appeared holding you, Samehada, in his mouth. His ring was tied to a chain to your handle. I knew what happened..." The boy choked a sob back.

"Kisame-sensei was dead." He choked out, "And now I have to grow strong enough to earn the title of _Monster of the Mist_." Samehada shivered and let out a sound similar to a whine.

"I know...I miss him too." Ash said, rubbing the handle of the greatsword. "But tomorrow our journey begins. We can travel around the Regions, seeing new Pokemon; creatures that never exist on the Elemental Nations, and you can absorb energy from them. It'll be a literal buffet for you."

The bandaged sword shivered in excitement; eager to feast.

The boy gathered his scrolls and put them in the backpack before he headed back to his house. Arriving at the door, he sighed and gazed at Professor Oak's lab in the distance. He shook his head and entered his house. His mother greeted him cheerfully, and on a shelf was a fish tank with his first Pokemon in it. It was a piranha-like fish Pokemon that Ash had wanted and begged his mother to get because of what it evolved into after he trained with Kisame.

"Hello mom! Hello Carvanha." Ash greeted both living beings. His mom smiled at him while Carvanha splashed in his fish tank.

"Cutting training short today?" His mother asked, eyeing the sentient sword on her son's back. She had no idea her son had even met a swordsman until a strange aquatic creature swam up to Ash while swimming on Pallet Town's beach and spat out the man's sword before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Tomorrow is the day I leave town to start my journey. I'm excited to see the world and all the different Pokemon across it. Samehada is excited for the different flavors of energy it could encounter." Ash said as the sword shivered, sending a chill down Delia Ketchum's spine as she saw the sword move.

Ash picked up a poke ball on the shelf and walked over to the fish tank before recalling Carvanha to it. He then set down the Poke ball next to the tank and took the sash holding Samehada and unwrapping the top half of the sword. He placed the sword on the floor and walked over to a shelf and grabbed some metal polish before he went over and started carefully polishing Samehada's scales. "I might head to be early tonight. Tomorrow is an important day." He said.

_

The next morning the sun shone brightly as Ash was awakened by something slithering into his bed and draining some of his chakra. He awoke and saw Samehada moving its handle towards his hand, which he gripped tightly. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his left hand. "Today's the day." He said before changing out of his pajamas into his everyday clothes and throwing a black jacket with red clouds over his shirt and putting on his brown sash and a red hat with a green angular "L" on a white section in the front. He quickly wrapped up Samehada and slung it onto his back on the sash, he exited the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen table where him mother was waiting with some pancakes on the table.

After finishing breakfast, he helped him mother put the dishes away and washed his hands before grabbing Carvanha's Poke ball and attaching it to his belt. "You better head to Professor Oak's lab." His mom said, a tear sliding down her eye, "After all, you've been wanting to go on your journey for years now."

"Don't worry mom. I'll check in with you when I can. However, I'm not as weak as I used to be." Ash said, quickly hugging his mother and headed out the door. As he walked down the road, his gaze intensified. "Like Kisame-sensei said; 'The weak are meat and the strong eat'. I am now strong." Arriving at the lab, he saw his former friend and rival, Gary Oak sitting by a convertible.

"That's right folks, today I leave Pallet Town and make it stand out to the world as the home of the next Pokemon Master!" He bragged, spinning a Poke ball on his left index finger. "Oh Ashy-boy, you trying to head out as well?"

"I am, but first I have to register with your grandfather." Ash said, grabbing onto Samehada and tensing his muscles.

"Heh. Good luck. You're gonna need it." Gary smirked as he climbed into the back seat of the convertible and a person drove it off.

"Just wait Gary...one day we will battle, and I'll show you how much of a little fish you are. You don't pick a fight with the Monster of the Mist." He said, people stepping back as Samehada shivered. They stepped back as he headed up the steps to the lab.

He knocked on the doors and waited until an aged man with a stern face and white hair answered. "Ah Ash, you made it, a little later than I expected though. I see you have Carvahna. Come with me." Ash nodded and followed the regional professor of Kanto, eyeing the different machines in the lab.

"I have a proposal for you." He said, downloading files into the Poke dex while registering it to Ash, and at the same time he was registering Ash to the trainer database of Kanto.

"I know you have Carvanha, which I helped your mother get for you, buy you'll need a Pokemon that can fight on land. I just captured a Pikachu chewing on the cables of the lab. Normally I wouldn't give such a wild Pokemon that is so rebellious to a new trainer, but your sword can eat energy. You should be able to easily handle it." He said, pulling a lever as a fourth Poke Ball rose in the middle of a pedestal.

"How do you know Samehada eats energy?" Ash said, pulling the greatsword off his back.

"Ash, I do a lot of research. While they may be cut off and hidden from the rest of the world, information does leak out from the Elemental Nations. One of that information was a powerful man named Kisame Hoshigaki that wielded a powerful sword that ate energy called Samehada." The elder Oak explained, "And you just confirmed that belief." With that, the man pressed a button on the Poke ball and in a burst of light, a small yellow mouse-like Pokemon materialized.

"While it may look cute, I can see the potential in it. It has a strong will to fight." Ash said, brandishing Samehada and cutting a thunder-shock in two with Samehada; the sword devouring the energy used in the attack. Pikachu stood in shock at this.

"I am your new trainer. I am Ash Ketchum; the second Monster of the Mist. So pleased to make your acquaintance, Pikachu." Ash said, letting the bandaged Samehada rest on his shoulder. Pikachu glared at him and his cheek pouches sparked angrily.

"You want to get stronger." Ash said, and Pikachu looked confused, "It's a natural instinct with Pokemon of every type; from normal to fairy. The weak are meat and the strong eat, as Kisame-sensei always said." With that said, Ash picked up Pikachu's Poke ball and held it out, "Will you come with me?" Pikachu gazed up at him, and then glared at the Poke ball.

"Oh? You don't like being in your Poke ball?" Ash asked, watching as Pikachu shivered and nodded, "Fine. Stay on my shoulder...just be careful of Samehada." Ash said, clipping the Poke ball to his belt next to Carvanha's. Pikachu climbed onto his right shoulder, but jumped to his other shoulder when he felt the object on his trainer's back drain his energy. Pikachu gazed at his trainer in awe, wondering how strong he was if he could endure this Samehada draining his energy.

Professor Oak handed Ash a Poke dex and five empty Poke balls, but as soon as he pulled his hand away from Ash, Pikachu hit him with a thunder shock. "Well, we're off Professor. Thank you." Ash said, waving his hand and leaving through the door.

After recovering from the shock, Professor Oak headed to a sketchbook hidden on a shelf and gazed at a picture in it. A picture of Ash slightly older than now with a bandaged Samehada laying on him next to a lake with Pikachu napping by him and a Sharpedo swimming in the lake. "I know he will do great things...and surpass even the last Monster of the Mist."

As the duo entered Route 1, Pikachu gazed upon the bandaged sword that his trainer carried with a narrowed gaze. Ash gave a small chuckle at Pikachu's expression. Rattata ran through the grass while Pidgey and Spearow nestled into the trees. A Pidgey flew down and started pecking at the ground to eat insects.

"Ready for your first battle Pikachu?" Ash asked, only to get an upturned nose from Pikachu. "Very well then. Go Carvanha." Ash yelled, throwing the fish's Poke ball. As the fish Pokemon emerged, Ash made a strange symbol with his hand. **"Water Release: Water Clone"**

He spat out a good amount of water to Pikachu's shock, and an exact replica of the boy was formed from the water. The clone leaped at Carvanha and went through different signs with its hands before latching onto Carvanha's top fin. **"Water Prison Technique"** With that shout, a ball of water surrounded Carvanha. "Now Aqua Jet." Ash said.

Carvanha burst forward in a rush of water and slammed into the Pidgey. Ash threw the Poke ball and it hit Pidgey before sucking it in. The ball wobbled to and fro, before a dinging sound was heard and it stopped. "Hehehehe...Piece of cake. Nice job Carvanha." Ash said, recalling the fish before the water clone fell apart into a puddle of water; as did the water prison.

Pikachu blinked and then gazed back at his trainer and shrunk on himself. A human had just manipulated water like a water-type Pokemon. "The first gym is a rock-type gym; but both Pokemon are also ground-type. Your little shocks will do nothing to them." Ash said, "But we also can't solely rely on Carvanha as I can't do the little water prison trick in a gym battle. We're going to have to get you up to snuff Pikachu."

Pikachu gave a smirk himself as he showed off his tail glowing with a metallic gleam.

"Oh? So you know the steel-type move Iron Tail? Well then this will be very interesting." Ash said, a smirk showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Pika." Pikachu growled out, smirking itself.

"Very well then, our current goal is Viridian City. There we can relax for a short time and register for the Pokemon League." Ash said, taking Samehada off his back and resting it on his right shoulder and allowing it to eat his chakra. "Let's be off shall we?"

As they came to a river, Ash picked up Pikachu and held them under his left arm as he started walking on the water's surface until he came to a waterfall, which he slid down onto the water below. Once upon dry land, he set Pikachu back down and continued walking with Pikachu following him. They passed a red-headed girl fishing, who gazed at the object on Ash's shoulder before turning back to her line to pull in a Goldeen. She sighed before putting the fish back into the water. Ash lifted a brow at this action, but shrugged and continued on.

As the sun sat low in the horizon, the duo finally arrived at the outskirts of Viridian City. "Let's rest up for now. What do you say?" Ash asked and Pikachu let out a sigh of relief. They had come a long way on foot. As he entered the city, the red-headed girl from earlier passed them on a bike. He blinked at the odd convenience and continued onto the Pokemon Center. He allowed Pikachu to climb onto the counter and took his two Poke balls besides Pikachu's off his belt and put them on the desk. "I was wondering if you could heal my Pokemon." He said to the Nurse Joy behind the desk.

As the nurse took his Pokemon into healing center, Ash gazed outside.

"Today, we made it to Viridian City Samehada..." He said, turning to gaze at the sword, "And you got to feast on the energy of an electric-Type Pokemon. Now we have a flying type as well as a water-type Pokemon on my team." Samehada shivered and a few scales poked out of the bandages.

"I wonder what you'll devour next."


End file.
